The methods/techniques in the prior art for data visualizations (dashboards) implements the below steps;                1. Open dashboards in different windows        2. Change criteria for each dashboard window        3. Do one of the below                    Minimize all windows except for dashboards and use “Show windows side by side” or other compatible feature of operating system            Use mouse to resize each window and span whole page side by side.                        
In the patent search which has been performed for the subject of the present invention, the documents U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,315, CN101622619 (B), US 2010/0211895 A1, US 2011/0029579 A1, US 2011/0261049 A1 have been determined.
In the document U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,315, “Multi-pane window with recoiling workspaces” has been disclosed. In this document an easier method is provided to create or destroy multiple windows in a screen. Each window having a resizable pane comprising multiple inner components. In document a method provided to have those windows without an overlap. When user creates or destroys a window new set of windows or other remaining windows span the space without overlap,                While like U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,315 present invention also gives an easier way to span full window space, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,315 this is done only for using the Windows space more efficiently. In present invention main focus is on comparing visualizations.        U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,315 includes different possible components in each window separate from other window components. In present invention all components are visualizations and each component has a copy (with possibly different filters) in each clone (except for composite charts)        U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,315 is a method for horizontal and vertical spacing, while present invention vertically tiles all dashboards with horizontal grouping of copies of visualizations        
In the document CN101622619 (EP 2 137 643 and WO 2008/122830) “A computer implemented design tool for the navigation and visualization of data in at least one relational and/or multidimensional database” has been disclosed. The disclosed design tool allows a user to partition a display screen into a plurality of frames, to insert and configure controls within each frame to form a dashboard, the controls defining queries to the database(s) and any rules associated with those queries, and to create the dashboards in multiple levels for each of the frames. Configuring the controls permits a user to define drill actions for the controls within each dashboard to target dashboards in any of the multiple levels, both within the same frame as the starting dashboard, as well as in any or all of the other frames. The user defined drill actions provide for flexible multipath and multilevel navigation to achieve visualization of data in the database(s), by displaying on the display screen a respective target dashboard of any one of the multiple levels in each frame according to the controls selected by the user. The invention disclosed in the document CN101622619 is related to using a dashboard in a dashboard. The differences and advantages of the present invention are;                While like CN101622619 present invention also shows several dashboards in a composite form in invention those dashboards are virtually created clones of the same root dashboard. In CN101622619 several different dashboards can be used in one screen,        CN101622619 uses disclosed design to reuse several dashboards in one view. Present invention has a totally different focus on comparing visualizations side by side. Each clone represents same data same dashboard with different filters which give user easy ability to compare,        In CN101622619 same filters are used for each dashboard, in present invention different filters can be used for each clone.        
In the document US 2010/0211895 A1, a method, system and means have been disclosed. The method disclosed in this document includes defining a visualization dashboard, including defining at least one chart to include in the visualization dashboard and a range of data to occupy the at least one chart; defining data connections to at least one web service of a business application platform (AP); and specifying web service connections to a persistence of business intelligence data. The invention disclosed in this document is related to Business Intelligence (BI). The differences and advantages of the present invention are;                Invention disclosed in this document is built upon similar state-of-art usage of data with a focus on connection to data sources (like web services), in present invention focus is not on data layer but on presentation layer. Innovation that makes present invention different is display of data not collection of data sources.        
In the document US 2011/0029579 A1, a cloner is disclosed. The cloner is configured to assist users in deploying templates from a source environment into a target environment. The cloner includes a source identification module configured to identify source objects in a source environment from one or more business intelligence reports. The cloner also includes a mapping module configured to provide a declarative mapping screen showing the source objects and a list of available objects in a target environment to map the source objects against, and to receive mapping information selections from a user. The cloner further includes a duplication module configured to duplicate the one or more business intelligence reports into the target environment based on the mapping information selections. In this document a new copy is created by cloning. The differences and advantages of the present invention are;                In the present invention no real clones are created, only virtual clones are created,        In US 2011/0029579 A1 focus of invention is on copying the modules by creating a real mirror image of all elements with their connections, in present invention there is no copy operation since created clone is a virtual image without real objects,        In present invention real value comes from comparison of clones, in US 2011/0029579 A1 value is about ease of creating same element so that user may make changes for creation of different new real modified elements.        
In the document US 2011/0261049 A1 a data visualization system is disclosed. In the document “a method of creating a visual representation of data, the method including the steps of providing instructions to an end user to assist the end user in: constructing multiple graphical representations of data, where each graphical representation is one of a predefined type and includes multiple layers of elements that contribute to the end user's understanding of the data; arranging multiple graphical representations of different types within the visual representation in a manner that enables the end user to understand and focus on the data being represented; and displaying the visual representation” have been explained. The differences and advantages of the present invention are;                In the document the differences in the data are emphasized by color and the single cells are distinguished by the colors,        In the present invention not only single data cells but all dashboards are compared,        no real clones are created, only virtual clones are created,        